Two Pilots and a Baby
by soco2seoul
Summary: When the members of the Katsuragi household are burdened with a baby, Shinji and Asuka are forced to take take of it. Will it become a curse or a blessing? Bit of OOC and a slight AU. Rating was changed to M due to some profanity and violence.
1. An unexpected gift

Exclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis: Evangelion, this belongs to Gainax and Mr. Anno. Also, this story is inspired by the Korean movie Three Guys and a Baby, which may be based on an American movie of the same name. Also, I do not own Pocky.

* * *

**(August 17th, 2015: 6:00 p.m. Unknown Location)**

Inside of a dark room, 2 lone monoliths appeared. The enormous holographic slabs faced each other as if they were two men having a conversation.

"Are all the necessary preparations met?" asked the monolith entitled 01.

"Yes," responded the monolith entitled 04, "in fact, the delivery will be made quite shortly."

"So it on it's way now?" asked 01.

"Yes, it's my esteemed guess that it should be nearing Tokyo3 at this point in time." Said 04, "Soon, it will be on a boat and delivered to Shanghai where my men will pick it up and deliver it to you personally."

A chuckle found it's way from 01. The man behind the monolith was pleased at the progress and found himself in a glorious mood. His goal will be reached much sooner than he had anticipated. In light of his eminent victory, he leaned back and closed his eyes, savoring the vision that he was to soon fulfill.

"Very well, I trust you with the remainder of the deliver." Said 01 offhandedly, "Alert me when the delivery reaches the UN Headquarters."

Without waiting for a response from its counterpart, the monolith labeled 01 disappeared. 04 remained for some time, as if pondering how to best exit the dark room.

"So it's finally here," 04 muttered, "the ending we've all been waiting for…"

After a moment of reflection, 04 vanished, leaving nothing but strange shadows within the confines of the room.

**(August 17th, 2015: 9:00 p.m. Tokyo3 Park)**

Shinji Ikari was a loner. That had been established since his first day in Tokyo3. However, he had never been quite as lonely as he was right now.

'Why does Asuka always have to do this to me?' Shinji thought to himself silently as he walked at a brisk but defeated pace through one of Tokyo3's city parks. In his hands, he carried what appeared to be a grocery bag filled with produce, meats, and various other store bought goods. His other hand, he was carrying a bag full of what seemed to be every snack food known to man.

'It's bad enough that I have to do our grocery shopping, now I have to get all her snacks and crap.' Shinji thought. As his thoughts trailed on, he drifted off into his own world and became oblivious to everything around him. His feet continued to carry him home in the automatic motion that was usually reserved for sleepwalkers.

As Shinji began to delve deeper into his thoughts, he began to mumble to himself, unaware that what appeared to be a man in his mid twenties frantically ran towards him.

WHUMP!!!!!! 

As if hit by a small tactical nuclear weapon, the bags in Shinji's hands flew into the sky and tore open in mid-air, spewing it's contents over a 10 foot radius.

"Aaaagh! What the he-" Shinji began before he was cut off by the force of a two foot long bundle being shoved into his chest.

"Kiku! Her name is Kiku!" yelled the man who had just given Shinji a generous full body tackle, "Please, don't let them find her!"

Before Shinji could argue, much less gather his thoughts, the man had left and was racing towards the other side of the park. Behind him, Shinji could hear a rather large amount of yelling and running.

"Wai-" Shinji began to yell at the fleeing man before he was cut off by a rather painful foot.

The man who had just stomped on Shinji's face stopped in his tracks and faced Shinji.

"Where'd he go!" the man yelled, rather unfazed by the fact that his shoe left tread marks on a 14 year old's face.

Shinji, quite unhappy with the demand, was about to respond with a rude answer but stopped when he noticed the presence of a dozen armed men wearing black robes.

'O crap!' Shinji thought, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?!'. Shinji looked up at the lead man's face and gulped. His mind was running at an incredible rate but his mouth didn't want to work. Instead he let out an incoherent jumble of gibberish and pointed at the general direction away from his apartment.

"Whatidontkno, wa canhere, butcant he i..."

The man who had addressed had him took pity on Shinji's apparent disabilities and now talked to him as though he were a small child. He smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ok, thanks kiddo," The man said as he kneeled down and reached into his suit pocket, "here!". Shinji flinched and gasped as the man produced an object from inside his suit and into Shinji's bewildered face. Upon closer inspection, Shinji realized it was a wad of cash. He stared at it dumbly with a blank expression on his face.

"Don't go spend it all at once now." The man said as he placed the money into Shinji's pocket. Gracefully, he stood up and ran towards the direction Shinji had indicated, motioning for the armed men to follow.

As the bizarre group of hooded men faded, Shinji's mind became blank. He laid there, in a petrified state, for an undetermined amount of time until he realized he was staring at the unidentified bundle on his chest. He noticed it was wrapped in a pink blanket. Realizing his groceries were scattered all over the park, he was getting up when he noticed the bundle move. Time froze for Shinji as a piercing scream erupted from the bundle.

**(August, 2015: 9:38 p.m. Other Side of Park in Toko3)**

"I'm sorry I have to do this Mr. Chiro," Said the man who had planted his foot in Shinji's face earlier that evening, "But unless you tell me where the baby is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

The dozen robed men surrounded Mr. Chiro who was on the ground in a pool of blood. Various bruises and knife wounds covered his body. He looked very much to be close to death regardless of whether or not the other man decided to kill him.

"Go… fuck.. yourself.. Tanako…" Mr. Chiro gasped as his vision began to mist over. "tell… your.. boss.. his plans.."

'I don't know what's more painful,' thought Tanako as he watched the man die, 'watching him bleed to death or listening to him talk at one word per minute.'

".. are foolish… they… will…. not….. work…..." Mr. Chiro continued, "… I………. won't……………. let…………. it…………………… happen."

"You done?" asked Tanako.

Mr. Chiro nodded. A gunshot was heard.

**(August, 2015: 10:25 Katsuragi Residence)**

Shinji stood outside the apartment, playing out all the possible scenarios in his head. He half-heartedly wanted to turn around and run away.

'Run away… just like I always do.' Shinji thought as he sighed. He continued to stand in front of the door, cradling an alarming amount of chips and candy in one arm, and a small bundle in the other. Shinji couldn't carry all the spilled groceries and the bundle so he reasoned that if he at least brought Asuka her snacks, he might be able to live another day and buy more groceries later. Upon returning to the 12-story apartment complex, he had made a mental note that Misato's car was not in its designated parking space. This meant that the apartment was housing a single redheaded German girl.

Shinji sighed again. He did not want to be alone in the apartment with Asuka because he knew that if she freaked out and tried to kill him, he'd be on his own. As he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable danger of his roommate, he set the emergency line on speed dial on his cell phone. At least if she tried to kill him, he'll be able to call for someone to pick up his body before she could hide it.

Finally, ready to face another ass kicking, he raised his hands but stopped before he could ring the doorbell.

'No,' he thought, 'she might be watching TV and the doorbell with piss her off.'. Slowly but deliberately, he shifted his hand from the doorbell to the middle of the door and pulled in his fingers to make a loose fist. Timidly, he made an almost inaudible tap on the door. Suddenly the door sprang open and the bright lights inside blinded Shinji.

"Hey baka!" yelled Asuka. Before Shinji could react, She grabbed him by the shirt with two hands and pulled him inside the apartment. Being half dragged by the redhead, Shinji stumbled into the kitchen.

"Asuka, there's something I have to tell-" Shinji began before he was cut off.

"Looks like you actually did something right for once." Asuka said, obviously pleased by the fact that she somehow got Shinji to buy her a ridiculous amount of her favorite junk foods.

"Listen, there's something-" Shinji began again.

"Oh my God! How did you know I wanted these!" Asuka exclaimed as she picked up a rather small bag of elaborately shaped crackers.

'Because you put them on your list' Shinji thought to himself. He sighed as he realized his roommate would not listen to him until she was finished making comments on every snack in the pile.

"Hey, what's that?" Asuka asked, pointing at the bundle in Shinji's arm as she began to stuff some Pocky in her mouth.

As if on cue, a loud cry admitted from the bundle. Asuka froze in shock, her jaw dropping open to reveal a mouthful of chewed up Pocky. Seeing her expression, Shinji became rigid in fear. For nearly five minutes, they remained in this position while the baby screamed its displeasure of the bright lights in the kitchen.

Suddenly Asuka screamed loud enough to wake several neighbors, shattering Shinji's eardrums while showing him with particles of Pocky.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs before freaking out and attacking Shinji for no apparent reason other than having no other way of reacting to the situation.

Shinji yelped in fright as he took every blow of the onslaught, trying his hardest to shield the bundle while crumpling to the ground in pain. The kitchen became filled with Asuka's screams confusion and rage, the baby's screams of displeasure, and Shinji's screams of pain. Outside the apartment, a screeching sound can be heard, followed by the opening and closing of a car door.

A middle-aged woman with purple hair kicked down the door to the apartment and aimed her gun at the two teens in the kitchen.

"What's going on?! I thought I heard Asuka scream!" She yelled.

"MISATO! SHINJI HAS A BABY!!!" Asuka screamed.

Misato froze for a split second. An expression of confusion, flashed on her face before she fainted. Her mind welcomed the blackness as a part of her brain screamed louder than Asuka.

**(August, 2015: 7:56 a.m. Katsuragi Residence)**

"Good going baka! You made Misato pass out!"

"Me!? You're the one who told her I had a baby!"

"Shut up third child! I'm gonna make you pay for scaring me like that!"

"Scaring you?!? You jumped on top of me and starting punching me in the face!"

"Well it's not like it made a difference. As a matter of fact, I think it made your face look better."

"HEY!"

"Aaaaugh…" Misato groaned as she opened her eyes to see her two charges yelling at each other.

"What the hell were thinking!? You don't just accept babies from random strangers!"

"I didn't accept it, some guy shoved it into my face and ran off!"

"You dummkopf! That's why you should have ran after him and gave it back!"

"I told you I couldn't! These guys surrounded me and asked me where he went! Then one of those guys gave me this!"

"Give me that!"

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Idiot! You wouldn't know what to do with this!"

"Are you kidding me!? I do all our grocery shopping! Sides, I bought you all that food you wanted!"

"You baka! I didn't ask for half the things you got!"

"What?! You told me to go get them! Here! I even have the list!"

"QUIET!!!" Misato screamed as she sat up. The two children stopped yelling at each other and fell silent under the glare of their guardian.

"Someone is going to explain to me, right now, what happened last night." Misato said with a venomous tone.

Asuka sat on the floor next to Misato and threw and accusing look at Shinji. He promptly looked away to avoid her gaze and proceed to tell Misato about the events in the park leading to his acquisition of the baby.

** (August 18, 2015, Katsuragi Residence: 9:01 a.m.)**

"So you see Misato, I really couldn't do anything about the situation." Shinji finished. Asuka looked like she was going to argue but Misato cut in before she could start.

"Let me see this baby." She said.

Shinji complies, glad to get away from Asuka's glare. As he goes into the kitchen, he looks to the table and quickly spots a small bundle of blankets. Nestled inside is a slumbering baby. Gently, he picks it up and hurries back into the living room, holding the baby more like a football than a baby.

"Let me see her." Requested Misato.

Shinji wordlessly obliged and handed the baby to Misato who quickly placed it on her lap and carefully studied it's face. Shinji and Asuka quietly crawled over to opposite sides of Misato, looking over her shoulders to get a view of the infant.

Soon the baby's tiny eyes opened and glanced at the three strange people looking at it. The baby seemed to regard Shinji with pure hatred before beholding Misato. The baby giggled with glee until it turned its head to face Asuka. A moment passed in silence before the baby began crying in terror.

"Why you little-" Asuka began as her expression went from curious to angry.

"Asuka! Get a hold of yourself!" Snapped Misato, shielding the baby from the angry redhead, "He's adorable."

Shinji noticed a tinge of jealousy on Asuka's face before she resumed glaring at the baby.

"Actually," continued Misato, "I think it's a girl…"

"It's name is Kiku," Said Shinji, "That's what the guy called it at least."

"You baka! Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Asuka hissed.

"Sorry." muttered Shinji, "Wait, what difference does it make?"

"You idiot! It makes a lot of difference." Said Asuka, "At least now we know it's not a pervert."

Shinji looked dumbfounded. Asuka smiled as her confidence rose after she knew she won the argument. Misato looked exasperated. Suddenly she bolted at the calendar, kicking Shinji in the face in the process.

"What the-" Shinji began.

"OH NO!!! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK TODAY!!!" Misato screamed, "You two watch the baby, I'll be back tonight, DO NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THE BABY!!"

Within seconds, Misato flew through the door of the apartment, leaving an injured Shinji, a surprised Asuka, and an indifferent baby. Realization dawned upon the two fourteen year olds as they looked at the baby. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Omake:**

Misato is passed out on the living room floor after having heard that Shinji has a baby. Shinji and Asuka are standing over her, looking for any signs of life.

"Well that was dumb way to put it." Remarked Shinji.

"Hey! You were the one who brought home a freaking baby!" Asuka retorted.

They both stood for a moment, regarding their guardian. Slowly a mischievous grin grew on Asuka's face.

"Hey Shinji, what do you think went through Misato's mind when I told her that you had a baby?"

"I don't even want to know." Shinji replied.

"Maybe we should just let her think what she wants to think." Asuka said with a smirk.

"I don't like where this is heading." Shinji said while shaking his head.

Asuka just smiled and went to her room. Silently through the night she worked on her computer, creating fake birth documents. She put Shinji Ikari as the father. Quickly inventing an imaginary mother, she put the finishing touches on the image and began printing it.

"Boy, am I gonna enjoy waking up Misato…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hopefully you all enjoyed it or at least got a chuckle out of it. Really, this took me several hours to write. Honestly I have no story lines planned for this. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review, it'll help me improve as a writer, which would help me write this story a bit better. Keep in mind that I'm new to this and can only get better from here. 

Edit: BWAH! My bad! i completely forgot that it's in 2015. Also the fact that i misspelled Gainax. also, I reworked some bits to make Shinji appear a little more Shinjish. Really though, my apologies. I wrote this at 1:38 a.m. so i was a little bit out of it. Again, my apologies.


	2. New begginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Neon Genesis: Evangelion. That belongs to GAINAX and Mr. Anno.

* * *

**(August 18th, 2007, Katsuragi Residence: 10:45)**

'I can't believe Misato ditched us.' Thought Shinji to himself as he stared at the baby in the living room. He glanced at Asuka and noticed that the usually confident girl was unsure of what to do.

"So… What the hell are we supposed to do with it?" She inquired.

"I'm not too sure.." Shinji mumbled, "I've never really took care of a baby before."

Not knowing what to do, Asuka began poking the baby's face as if she was half expecting it to be dead. The baby looked at her with a blank expression for a second before beginning a torrent of crying.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Crap!" Asuka yelped as she jumped back at the sound of the baby wailing.

"What was that for?!" said Shinji as the baby's crying began to increase in volume.

"Sorry I-" Asuka began before realizing she was apologizing, "Well, um, you should have warned me!"

"Sorry I-" Shinji began before realizing he was apologizing for something he had no hand in, "Wait a minute! I don't have to apologize, you were the one who stabbed it in the face with your finger!"

"That doesn't matter!" Asuka snapped, "How do we make it stop?!"

Asuka saw Shinji's mouth moving but couldn't hear anything he said over the baby's cries of displeasure. As Shinji continued to rant inaudibly, Asuka looked around the kitchen. She put her hands on her forehead in frustration and began to panic.

"Uhh…" Asuka said as her mind began to race, 'that's it!' She snapped her fingers and ran out of the living room. Quickly, she darted to the kitchen and came back with a bag of crackers. Instantly the crying stopped and the baby looked at Asuka with a look of curious interest. The only noise in the room was Shinji, who had apparently been talking to himself under the baby's deafening wail. He immediately felt uncomfortable and shut up.

"Asuka, that's brilliant." Shinji said, seeing the bag of food in Asuka's hand.

"Huh?" Asuka asked as she opened up the bag and began eating its contents, "Yea, I figured I needed something to eat if-"

"AAAAAAAAA!!!"

Asuka was soon cut off by another stream of steady wailing. The baby was obviously upset that he had been tricked into thinking he was going to get a treat.

Shinji couldn't take it anymore. Without even think thinking, he grabbed the bag from Asuka's grip and offered the baby one of the crackers.

"Hey!! That's mine you baka!!" Shouted Asuka as she grabbed a handful of Shinji's hair with one hand and began pounding the side of his head with the other.

"Ow!" Shinji yelled as the bag of crackers fell out of his grasp and spilled all over the floor of the living room.

"You're gonna pay for those you asshole!" Asuka screamed.

"But I did pay for those." Shinji tried to reason. Under the hail of fists from the German girl, Shinji could only do one thing. He ended up blocking every single one of the punches with his face.

As the two teens were on the ground fighting (Shinji continuing to absorb all Asuka's attacks with his face), the baby sat up and giggled at them. As it turned it's small head, it saw a rather peculiar sight. The baby was face to face with the residential warm water penguin of the Katsuragi household, Pen Pen.

Pen Pen quickly lost interest in the baby and waddled his way over to the spilled crackers. Amongst the shouts of two fourteen year olds, he feasted on the snack food spilled across the living room floor. The baby's curiosity was piqued and it crawled over to study the strange bird. It picked up one of the crackers and Pen Pen promptly used his beak to pluck it out of the infant's hand. The baby giggled as the penguin gulped down the morsel greedily.

"And if you ever snatch something from me again I swear I'll-" Asuka said she pounded Shinji's face, stopped by the fact that Shinji no longer seemed interested in the ass kicking and was now looking at the living room.

She turned her head and was shocked to see a naked baby feeding crackers to a penguin. For a moment she felt her heart melt.

"Asuka…"

"Yea…"

"Could you get off me?"

"Huh?"

Asuka looked down to find that sometime during her assault, she had mounted Shinji to get a better shot at his face.

"Oh, sorry" she said quickly, a she slid off and sat on the floor, going back to watching the baby.

"No, it's my fault." Shinji replied as he sat up.

For another minute, they sat and watched Pen Pen being pampered by the baby.

"What was her name again?" Asuka said in a much softer tone than she usually used with Shinji.

"Kiku."

"Hey baka."

"Yea?"

"Go get me another back of chips." Asuka demanded, her voice regaining its harshness.

Shinji sighed and went into the kitchen to fulfill the demand. Asuka simply sat and waited for Shinji to get back. She sighed and laid back. She didn't like to admit it, but beating up Shinji was a lot more tiring than she makes it seem. She was contemplating going into the kitchen to see what was taking him so long when she felt something on her foot.

She bolted back up her a sitting position and found Kiku examining her toes. Asuka smiled and wiggled her toes. Kiku seemed to take the gesture as an invitation and proceeded to close her mouth around the toes and begin sucking on them.

"Eww! Why you little piece of turd!" She yelled as she raised her hand to slap the baby into next week.

"Gah?" The baby replied as she lifted her mouth off Asuka's feet, and creating a few strings of saliva. She looked up at Asuka with an innocent look on her face.

Asuka sighed as she lowered her hand and looked at the Kiku. Something about her expression made it hard for the often times violent redhead to hurt her.

"Fine," Asuka said with a fake air of disgust, "you can have the toes, I never really liked them anyways."

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, expecting the toe sucking to continue. However she gasped in surprise when she felt a small warm body crawl onto her lap and hug itself into her body. A strange emotion made its presence felt and Asuka found herself strangely relaxed and uncomfortable at the same time. Unsure of herself, she nervously placed her arms around Kiku's back and held her in an awkward embrace. Kiku gurgled her approval and rested in her lap.

"Hey Asuka," Shinji said as he came back from the kitchen, abruptly ruining his roommate's moment of serenity, "I'm not sure where you hid all the chips because I couldn't find them, so I made us some tea instead."

Oblivious of Asuka's rising temper and the rising danger level in the room, Shinji set down the tray and poured two cups of tea. Asuka muttered thanks as she accept a cup with one hand, and cradled Kiku with the other.

'Hmm…' thought Asuka, 'I wonder why he hasn't said anything about why I'm holding Kiku. Maybe he just hasn't noticed yet. That idiot can be pretty damn clueless at times.'

Shinji raised his tea to his lips and was about to take a sip but froze. It had just dawned on him that a helpless baby was in the arms of the self proclaimed Great Asuka Langley Sohryu. The same Asuka Langley Sohryu who had kicked the crotch of numerous men and never hesitated to beat the crap out of Shinji. He didn't know whether it was sweet or scary. His brain decided it was both and Shinji found himself with an uneasy smile on his face.

'Ha! He noticed!" Asuka smiled devilishly as she put down her tea and wrapped both her arms around Kiku. Panic began to flash on Shinji's face and he was sweating profusely.

"Uh… Asuka… What are you doing?" Shinji asked slowly.

Asuka's smile only grew as she tightened her embrace on the infant and lowered her head so that Shinji couldn't get a clear view of the child.

"No… You wouldn't." Shinji gasped.

"What's the matter Shinji?" Asuka said as her hand snaked up the baby's neck and stopped on its head, "Don't you trust me?"

"Asuka, whatever you're thinking," Shinji began nervously, " don't do it. You wouldn't hurt a baby… would you?"

Asuka seemed to consider this question for a moment.

'The baka's falling for it,' she thought to herself, 'the idiot actually thinks I'd hurt this baby.'

"Well that depends Shinji." Asuka said in a way that was very innocent but was dripping with evil, "Do you remember that money you showed me last night?"

Shinji gulped. He knew where this was heading. Most likely, Asuka would blackmail Shinji with the baby for the money the man at the park had given him. He began forming a desperate plan.

"Yea." He said, voice cracking a bit, "What about it"

"Well…" Asuka purred in her sickeningly sweet voice, "I was just thinking… maybe you could go be a friend and share it with me…"

Shinji frowned as Asuka attempted to look innocent. He knew what she meant when she said 'sharing'. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Forget it Asuka," Shinji said flatly.

"What!?" Asuka shouted after a moment of shock.

Shinji was about to piss his pants as he comprehended what he was about to do next.

"Sides," Shinji said, feigning indifference, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Asuka froze in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say that to her.

'Shit!' Asuka thought, 'That little bastard's got me! Quick, I can't let him know I'm stumped.'

"Ok." Asuka said with a grin, throwing off Shinji.

"What?!"

The room was at a stalemate. Asuka wanted the money in Shinji's pocket and Shinji wanted to free Kiku from Asuka's grasp. Shinji sighed and made the next move in what had become an elaborate chess game.

"I know," said Shinji, "let's use some of that money on Kiku."

Asuka looked confused.

"What the hell if she gonna do with it?" She said.

"Well," said Shinji, "I meant we could use it to buy her some clothes and stuff. If you haven't noticed, she's completely naked."

Asuka looked down and saw, much to her dismay, that Shinji was quite correct.

"Fine, let's go." Replied Asuka.

She abruptly stood up, waking up the baby that had fallen asleep some time during the conversation. Kiku erupted in a glorious display of wailing.

"Oops."

Shinji panicked at the sound of Kiku's crying and, with out thinking, sprang up to rescue the infant.

"Kiku!"

"What the hell?! Get away from me freak!"

"Oomph!"

Shinji groaned as Asuka shoved him back to the ground with her foot. Suddenly the crying stopped and Kiku giggled. A broad smile cracked on Asuka's features.

"You like that Kiku?" she cooed as she stomped on Shinji's foot.

"OW!"

This brought more giggles out of the baby.

'You know…' Asuka grinned at Kiku, 'I think I'm starting to like you.'

**(August 18th, 2007, Unknown Location: 11:31)**

In a darkened room, two monoliths appeared. The numbers 01 and 04 were faintly illuminated and cast a tinge of red light on the barren floor.

"I heard there is a problem with the delivery." Said 01 in a cold voice.

"Yes," Answered the monolith entitled 04, "Apparently, one of the scientists creating the package found out about its true purpose."

A deadly silence surrounded the room, creating a ridiculous amount of tension. Finally, the silence was broken by an emotionless voice.

"Does anyone else know?" questioned 01.

"Only the delivery men." Answered 04, "I have Tanako leading them. He's been doing a great job so far. In fact, he managed to capture some Nerv agents that were hiding in the park. I'm confident that he will be able to retrieve the package."

04 silence himself immediately and cursed silently. He had let it slip that the package had indeed been lost. 01, however, had already suspected this.

"So I understand that you don't know where the package is." Said 01 coolly.

"Well," 04 began with a hint of nervousness in its voice, "my men reported that they had seen no one at the park besides themselves, the Nerv agents, and a mentally disabled boy."

A long silence grew from these words.

"Very well," 01 said finally, "search Tokyo-3's database for mentally handicapped boys, question the Nerv agents, and retrieve the package."

Without waiting for a response, the monolith known as 01 disappeared. 04 followed suit, eager to retire for the night.

**(August 18th, 2007, Tokyo-3: 11:40)**

"Hurry up baka!"

Shinji cringed as he followed the redheaded girl down the sidewalk to the subway system. They had decided to go across town to buy some things for the baby. Asuka was a step ahead of Shinji, busy making a list of what the baby would need. Though she would prefer buying things for herself, the idea of going shopping again pleased her greatly.

Shinji stumbled along with a makeshift sling around his neck. Asuka had tied two ends of a blanket together to create an ethical way of transporting Kiku around town. Kiku had made herself quite comfortable in the sling and had dozed off during the walk.

Asuka was furiously scribbling away at her list and Shinji was slightly out of breath as they both entered the subway system.

"So what exactly are we buying?" Ask Shinji they entered a train and took their seats.

"Well," Asuka replied, "first we need clothes, then we can get it a cradle, maybe a stroller, some baby powder, some diap-"

"What about food?" Shinji asked, cutting her off.

Asuka looked like she was about to yell at him but stopped and looked over her list.

"Oh yea." She remarked as she wrote some more, "Good idea."

Shinji smiled. He expected nothing short of getting cussed out, but instead was complimented.

'Maybe that baby is having a good effect on her.' Shinji thought to himself, 'Hmm… why does it feel like people are staring at me…"

The fact of the matter was, a lot of people were staring at him. Asuka picked up on this too and quickly realized why he was getting so much attention. Not a lot of 14 year olds traveled around the city with a baby.

"Hey," a girl Shinji's age said to him, "is that baby yours?"

"Um, sort of." Shinji replied, blushing. He looked to Asuka for help but found her with a smirk on her face. Shinji knew he was on his own.

'Let's see you get yourself out of this baka.' thought Asuka as she chuckled to herself.

"Are you the mom?" asked the girl, turning to Asuka.

"WHAT!? No! What makes you think I'd have a kid with an idiot like him!?" She fumed.

Asuka stood up, fully intending to make the girl pay for her offending words. Suddenly she felt a gentle tug on her fingers. She turned around, expecting to slap Shinji in the face for touching her but instead, saw that Kiku had reached out of her haven and grabbed her baby finger.

Shinji though he saw the ghost of a smile on Asuka's face before she turn around and yelled at the girl who had offended her earlier. He sighed as she sat back down grumbling about people minding their own business. The rest of the ride was in silence but he noticed that Kiku's hand was still firmly grasping Asuka's baby finger and Asuka had made no move to remove the baby's hand. Shinji smiled and enjoyed the minute of peace.

**(August 18th, 2007, Katsuragi Residence: 10:12 p.m.)**

"Misato! We're home!"

Misato was currently in the kitchen downing a few beers in the presence of her penguin. After finishing up some paperwork at Nerv, she had come home to find a note from Shinji stating that he and Asuka were going downtown to get things for the baby.

'Well, at least they didn't kill it yet.' Thought Misato before she answered, "Hey Asuka, what'd you guys get?"

She gasped as she saw Asuka enter the apartment, being followed by what appeared to be a large box that made strange grunting noises.

"Hurry up baka." Asuka said, addressing the box.

"Tell me again why I had to carry this all the way from the other side of the city?" The box replied.

"Because they wouldn't let us on the subway with that thing." Asuka said as she dropped her bags onto the table and removed the sling that was around her neck, "Here Misato."

Asuka handed Misato the sling. She promptly opened it up to reveal a sleeping Kiku.

"Can someone give me a hand? I don't think I can last much longer." Said the box as it began to tremble.

"Oh quit your complaining," Asuka retorted, "You should be glad that I decided to walk with you."

Shinji groaned as he dropped the box onto the floor and collapsed.

"Well Misato, I think I'm gonna take a bath and go to sleep," Asuka said, facing her guardian, "In that first bag, there's some new clothes and diapers, the second one has her baby powder and wipes, and the third bag has some baby food and toys. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow morning, take good care of Kiku."

Misato just stared as Asuka turned around and made her way to the bathroom, picking up some a fresh shirt and some underwear from her room on the way.

'Since when was she a baby expert.' Misato mused.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too Misato," Said a very tired looking Shinji who was picking himself up off the floor, "I promise I'll set this up tomorrow."

Shinji pointed to the large box. Misato responded by simply nodding. Shinji then stumbled into his room, closing the door behind him. Misato got out of her seat with Kiku in her arms and strolled up to the enormous box in her living room.

"What's this?" Misato mused as she read the label, "Hmmm… A complete baby set that includes a cradle, a stroller, and a highchair…"

Misato went back to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get another beer. As she sat at the kitchen table, she set the infant down on her lap. She looked into the baby's face and studied its peaceful slumber. Misato finished her beer and smiled.

'Maybe this is it,' Misato thought to herself, 'maybe this is what we need to bring this family together.'

* * *

**Omake:**

"So…" said Shinji, "How exactly do you change a baby's diaper?"

Asuka shrugged. They had been walking home from the other side of Tokyo-3 when a foul odor caught the attention of Shinji's nose.

"Umm... put some baby powder on it." Said Asuka.

"Like this?" asked Shinji as he spilled white powder all over the baby, "Uh oh, maybe we should have wiped first."

Asuka groaned. They were getting nowhere.

"Wait…" She began as an idea popped into her head, "we're in a park right?"

Shinji looked around.

"Yea, why?"

"Most parks have a pond right?"

"Asuka, no."

"Why not?"

"Do you realize that people come to this park and dip their feet into that pond?"

"So?"

Shinji sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Shaking his head, Shinji picked up the naked Kiku and dipped her into a pond they had found in the middle of the park. He began attracting stares as people stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched him clean the baby in the pond. Some people dipping their feet noticed and immediately jumped away from the water. Finally, Shinji took Kiku in his am and left the water.

"Look mommy! Watch me dive into the water!" a little boy yelled as he ran by Shinji and towards to the exact spot Shinji had cleaned Kiku.

Shinji heard a splash.

"Uh oh…."

* * *

Author's Notes: Muwhahah, bet you didn't think I'd update this fast. Thanks everyone who commented on the first chapter. This one seemed kind of like a filler but I thought it was necessary to show how everyone in the household will react to the baby. Don't worry though, this story definitely has a direction and the action will pick up again soon. This chapter actually took me a few hours so if I can keep up this pace, you can expect updates every couple of weeks. Btw, I had originally planned for Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke to be the main characters of the story. It was originally planned to be called 'Three Stooges and a Baby'. By changing the main characters, I kind of threw away my old plotline and am starting over from scratch. Anyways, keep reviewing; it's helping me a lot. I'm still a beginner and this is a learning process. 

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	3. A matter of time

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Neon Genesis: Evangelion. That belongs to GAINAX and Mr. Anno.

* * *

**(August 19th, 2015, Katsuragi Residence: 5:34)**

"AAAAAAAA!"

Shinji opened his eyes to find his eyes filled with a rather unpleasant vocal performance by an upset baby. He caught the time out of the corner of his eye and groaned. Normally on Sundays, he'd be slumbering at this hour. With sigh, Shinji slipped out of his bed and clumsily made his way across the room and out the door.

Instantly, he was met by the sight of a cowering warm water penguin. Pen Pen seemed to be trying to escape the noise coming from the living room. Ignoring the creature, Shinji made his way into the living room where he found a passed out Misato with her arm around a baby screaming it's head off. Kiku's cries seemed to penetrate Shinji's ear and bounce around in his head, scrambling his brains to no end.

'How does Misato not hear that?' Shinji thought to himself as he cringed and covered his ear noticing the beer cans that covered the floor around her, 'Oh, right.'

As Shinji contemplated his situation, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of a door being kicked open.

"THIRD CHILD!!!!!" roared an angry Asuka.

'O great,' thought Shinji, "now I have to deal with two screaming people.'

A tired and homicidal looking redhead entered the scene, apparently angry for having been awaken at such an hour.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, her saliva flying across the room and hitting Shinji in the face, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE UP THE BABY!?"

Wiping the spit off his face, Shinji tried to make his voice heard over Kiku's wailing.

"I didn't wake her up!" He said, not quite sure if Asuka could hear him.

"LIAR!!" She shouted, pointing her finger him and showering him in another layer of spit, "You tried to do something perverted didn't you!"

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed, anger now beginning to come into his mind, "Are you crazy?! It's a baby!"

"I know it's a baby you pervert!" Snapped Asuka, "That's what's so disgusting!!!"

"That's not right!!!" Shouted Shinji, furious at being accused of such a thing, "I just came here because her crying woke me up!!"

Misato awoke from her drunken stupor and opened one eyes. Unfortunately, both her ears were now fully functional and alerted her that she was surrounded by three screaming children. Misato screwed her eyes shut and jammed her fingers into her eyes to try to neutralize the verbal onslaught. Finally, she decided to handle the situation.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

Shinji and Asuka stopped yelling and Kiku pretended to go back to sleep. Satisfied with the results of her demand, Misato drew Kiku closer to her body and went back to sleep. The look on the baby's face was of sheer terror.

"I'm going back to bed." Asuka said quietly after giving Misato a disgusted look.

"Okay," said Shinji, "I think I'm going to get started on setting up Kiku's crib."

Asuka nodded her approval and slunk back into her room, closing the door after her. Shinji walked over to the box lying in the middle of the floor. Using his fingernails to pull off the tape sealing the box shut, he opened the flaps to reveal three smaller boxes.

'How the hell am I supposed to know which on has the cradle,' he though to himself, 'these boxes are unlabeled.'

Hesitating for a moment, Shinji shrugged and grabbed the nearest box, opening it and pulling out the directions. He flipped through it, looking at a serious of complicated instructions and several pictures to illustrate the assembling process.

Shinji sighed and got to work.

**(August 19th, 2007, Tokyo-3 Apartment: 6:20)**

A group of men were sitting on various pieces of furniture in the room. The apartment unit was shabby and had a strange lighting fixture that cast odd shadows around the place. One of the men sat facing a laptop on the kitchen table.

He had a maniacal smile plastered on his face as looked through an online directory of handicapped people in Tokyo-3. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, laughing at the misfortune of disabled children.

"Hey, Tanako, maybe we should just put some fliers or something." Whined a man sitting on the couch drinking a soda.

"Shut up Hitaku." Said Tanako, looking up from his laptop, smile now gone, "Think about it, whoever has the baby now is probably gonna kill the kid to hide his tracks anyways."

"Oh," Hitaku said, taken aback by the logic, "then why are you looking at a directory of mentally handicapped children?"

"Well," Tanako began, his crazed grin back on his face, "now if the boss sends someone to check up on us, we'll have this on our browser's history. Plus, it's fun."

Hitaku sighed and finished his soda. The other person in the room shook his head. Tanako caught this and decided to start an argument for no reason other than to rattle the man's head.

"You have a problem with this Kiyashi?" Tanako demanded in an aggressive tone.

"Well…" Kiyashi mumbled, "It's just, we could be using this time to do something more productive."

"Like what?" Tanako asked in the same voice, but now with genuine interest.

"Umm…" Kiyashi started, "we could go to the orphanage and find the baby."

"You idiot!" Yelled Tanako, getting frustrated, "That's the worst idea I've ever heard! If someone went through all the trouble of hiding a baby from us, why the hell would they put it up for adoption!?"

Kiyashi bowed his head and looked at the ground, choosing not to respond. Tanako got up from his seat and rushed across the apartment. Grabbing the empty soda can from Hitaku's grasp, he threw it at Kiyashi, hitting him on the top of the head.

"Ow!"

"You moron! Just when I thought you might have a brain, you prove to me that you're still a complete idiot!"

Sounds of objects being thrown could be heard throughout the apartment complex.

**(August 19th, 2015, Katsuragi Residence: 10:15)**

"Misato, don't you think we should go to child services and see if we can get Kiku back to her parents?"

Misato turned from the TV to look at Shinji. Misato frowned at the worried look on his face.

"Well, I would," she began, "but after you told me how you got her, I don't think it'd be wise to let anyone know we have a baby living in our apartment."

"But someone's going to find out eventually." Shinji replied, "It's not like we can leave her alone inside the apartment."

Misato simply turned back to the TV and thought about this. It's true that eventually, the baby would have to leave the house. Not to mention, Nerv will found out anyways after the Section-2 agents begin doing their damn jobs and follow Shinji and Asuka. Misato smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"I have an idea." Misato said slyly, "We'll just say it's your niece."

"What?!" Shinji shouted, "Misato, I can't do that!"

"Fine," Misato said with an air of indifference, "we'll say it's my niece."

Shinji sighed and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

'Hmm…' thought Misato with a grin, 'Kiku Katsuragi… I like the sound of that.'

"Ki-ku Kat-su-ra-gi…" Misato said to herself, emphasizing each syllable and enjoying the effect.

Misato could hear the faint noise of running water from the bathroom, announcing that a certain German girl had risen from her slumber. Misato continued to watch an American game show on TV. She couldn't understand anything that was going on, but enjoyed watching a man wrestle an octopus. The TV had turned to commercials as Asuka strode into the living room. Greeting her roommates as she took a seat on the couch.

"Hey Misato." Asuka said, shifting her gaze over to the baby and the woman's lap, "Morning Kiku."

"Wark!" Pen Pen expressed his displeasure at having been ignored.

"Morning Asuka." Misato said absently, "You sleep well last night?"

"Well I did until that baka woke me up." Asuka said with a hint of irritation in her voice, "You know, Kiku has a really loud voice for her size."

"Bah?" Kiku seemed to respond to the accusation.

"You heard me." Asuka retorted.

"Asuka," Misato began, "after hearing how Shinji got a hold of Kiku, I've decided it's best if we don't say anything to child services. From now on, we all know Kiku as my beloved niece, Kiku Katsuragi."

"Ok," Asuka replied without questioning.

Misato seemed a bit surprised by her response. She had expected that Asuka would argue with her. However, the truth of that matter was that Asuka was beginning to like Kiku. The idea of taking care of a baby sounded good to her. She reasoned that it would make her somewhat more important.

"Did the baka set up the crib?" Asuka asked, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"Yea, I told him to put it in my room." Misato responded as she watched a commercial advertising a popular brand of melon flavored ice cream.

'Wow," they both thought, 'that ice cream looks good.'

"Breakfast is ready!" Shinji yelled from the kitchen

Sighing, Misato picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She cradled Kiku up to her chest and left towards the kitchen.

"Hmm..." Asuka mused for a second before she got up, "Kiku Katsuragi… I like that name."

A moment later, Asuka found herself sitting at the kitchen table across from Misato. She looked down at the plate and beheld some sausages and eggs. Misato began shoveling the food into her mouth but Asuka stared at the food for a bit. She looked over at Shinji who appeared to be still cooking.

"Baka, you eating?" Asuka said to the back of Shinji's head.

"Huh?" Shinji said, turning from the bottle of baby formula in his hand, "Yea, I'll be there in a second. I'm just warming up some milk for Kiku."

Satisfied with his answer, Asuka turned back to her food and began cutting up the sausages.

'Weird,' thought Misato, 'Asuka almost never cares whether or not Shinji eats. She must be up to something.'

Soon, Shinji joined the table, handing Misato a bottle. Misato took it and held it up the Kiku's face with her left hand as her right hand continued to shovel food into her mouth. Immediately, Asuka turned to Shinji.

"Hey baka, you know we have school tomorrow?" Asuka asked.

"Yea." Shinji replied, confused at being asked such an obvious question, "Why?"

"Nothing really," Asuka began slowly, turning her face towards Misato, "just wondering who's gonna be taking care of Kiku."

"Well I can't." Misato stated simply, "Ritsuko would tear my head off. Not to mention, Nerv headquarters is a restricted area. There's no way I can bring Kiku to work."

"Well we can't exactly go to our classes carrying around a baby." Shinji said, wondering how they'd get around this problem.

"Don't worry about it," Misato said after taking a second to assess the situation, "I'll write a note to your teachers."

Considering the problem solved, Misato went back to stuffing her face with eggs and sausages. Asuka looked at her and frowned.

"But which one of us is gonna be carrying her around?" Asuka asked.

"Well," Misato said, "I suppose you don't want to and since Shinji's the one who got Kiku in the first place, he should be the one carrying her around. Is that alright with you Shinji?"

"That's fine." Shinji answered.

Misato glanced at Asuka and watched as her face fell.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Asuka actually wants to take care of Kiku.' Misato thought to herself. Misato's suspicions were confirmed by Asuka's next words.

"You know Misato… I don't mind taking care of Kiku…"

Shinji suddenly choked on his food. He immediately stopped eating and looked at the uncharacteristically bashful redhead. He was about to say something when Misato cut him off.

"Ok," She said, "then I guess you two can split the days."

Asuka's face brightened and she went back to eating. Misato smiled to herself and looked at Kiku.

'So…' She thought, studying the baby's face, 'it's working. The she's starting to pull us together.'

**(August 19th, 2015, Unknown Location: 12:00)**

A man with gray hair sat in a dark room. He was alone but seemed to be looking up as if addressing another man. His futuristic visor emitted a fait red glow.

'It's going to happen very soon.' He thought to himself, 'As soon as it gets here, my scenario will be all but complete.'

The man had been waiting patiently for a delivery. He had been informed that his package was missing but was confidant they'd find it in no time. There was a very accomplished man leading the search.

The gray haired man's mind wandered into the past, pausing to examining the events that that had lead to his point.

He had spent years searching for a purpose. For a time, it seemed he had won and the game was over. He had everything mortal men could want in life. Ruthlessly and without hesitation, he had made it to the pinnacle of success. He had earned political position through a series of threats, challenges, and victories. Step by step, he climbed the ranks and became the most powerful man in the United Nations, shielded from the public but infamous among the elite.

No other man in the world possessed as much power as he did. Yet, after his accomplishments he felt strangely unfulfilled. Having reached his goals on Earth, he became lost. No longer did he have more to work for. His life had essentially become meaningless.

Then, it happened. The Dead Sea scrolls were discovered, prophesizing the end of humanity. Most men would be horrified to know how the world would end. Keele simply cracked a smile. He now had a goal.

Unfortunately for him, the process was a long one. It involved the souls of the first two angels that terrorized the world. Until recently, he was under the impression that he must sit back and allow the future to bring itself forward.

Now, he had found a way to speed up the process and ensure that his goal is met. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Omake:**

**(August 20th, 2015, Katsuragi Residence: 12:48 a.m.)**

Shinji and Asuka sat in front of the TV, watching a drama. Asuka was lying on her stomach and idly swinging her feet in the air. Shinji simply sat next to her, occasionally stealing a few glances at his redheaded roommate. The drama didn't really interest him.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked, getting Shinji's attention.

"Yea?" Shinji replied, noticing Asuka's eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you get me some melon flavored ice cream?"

Shinji was a bit taken aback by the sheer randomness of the request. He shrugged it off and complied with her wish.

"Sure, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Shinji quietly went into his room and got a jacket. He slipped it on as he walked trough the apartment and out the door.

'I wonder what that was about.' Shinji thought to himself, 'I know Asuka has some weird cravings but why the hell did she send me out to get melon flavored ice cream at one in the morning?'

Walking towards the nearest convenience store, he noticed an odd phenomenon. There was a line of people spilling out of the entrance of the store and into the street. Stranger still, the line was completely composed of confused looking men of various ages. Shinji was shocked to see a familiar face at the end of the line.

"Toji?"

"Huh? Shinji? What're you doing here."

Shinji paused for a second, not sure of what to say.

"Don't tell me you're here to buy melon flavored ice cream."

"Huh?! How'd you know?!"

"I've been waiting in line for almost an hour. I talked to some guys and all of them are here for the same reason. They've all been sent here to buy melon flavored ice cream."

"What the hell?"

"Yea, weird huh?"

"Yea."

"It gets even stranger, everyone here was sent to buy melon flavored ice cream for a girl. That guy over there is here to get some for his wife, that guy is here to get some for his girlfriend, and I'm here to get some for my sister."

'What the hell is going on,' Shinji thought, 'this is ridiculous.'

(August 20th, 2015, Somewhere in Japan: 1:10 a.m.)

A large office housed a rather long table, around which were seated more than a dozen men that wore triumphant expressions.

"We did it!" one exclaimed, "Our marketing campaign is a success!"

"Our profits are soaring!" another shouted enthusiastically, while pointing at the digital chart on his laptop, "We've just made double the amount we've been able to sell in the past five months!"

"Gentlemen," a man said with authority in his voice, "congratulations, we've shattered all the old sales records! We're rich!"

An excited cheer of approval greeted his words. A member of the board smiled and chuckled.

"Melon flavored ice cream… who would have thought…"

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the comments. I'm especially glad that most people seemed to enjoy the omakes. They're actually my favorite since they allow me to be random and creative. This chapter's does seem a little excessive though. Glad you guys understand that I'm still getting used to writing. I know my character development isn't very good at the moment, but the only way I'll get better is if I continue to write (Which I shall). The next chapter should be when everything kicks off and the story begins to flow smoothly. The last few chapters were mostly used to introducing the story. Anyways, thanks again and keep reviewing. I can only grow as a writer by making mistakes and fixing them, which I can't do unless someone lets me know. And since I don't have any pre readers at the moment, I'm relying on the reviews. 

P.S. I actually recall a scene in episode 8 of Neon Genesis when Asuka actually does start punching Shinji's head and pulling on his hair.


	4. Just another morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Neon Genesis: Evangelion. That belongs to GAINAX and Mr. Anno. I also do not own any company related to ice cream.

* * *

**(August 20th, 2015, Katsuragi Household: 5:32 a.m.)**

"AAAAAAAA!"

A hideous wail slowly brings Shinji to consciousness. Without opening his eyes, he rises to an upright position, too tired to do anything else. He would have stayed in that position had a certain warm water penguin not came into his room and jumped in his bed.

"Pen Pen?" Shinji asked, finally opening his eyes.

The penguin in question was currently hiding under the blanket, covering its ears. With a sigh, Shinji got up and went into the hall. He stumbled into the living room to find it empty save for wailing that was reverberating throughout the entire apartment.

'Huh?' he thought, 'O yea, I put the baby's crib in Misato's room.'

Shinji turned around and walked up to Misato's door. When he got there he realized there was a problem. It was an unspoken law that neither Shinji nor Asuka were allowed to enter Misato's room. Shinji was thinking about what to do when the down the hall exploded open.

An early morning Asuka dragged herself out, her eyes were bloodshot and had a crazed look in them. Her hair was completely disheveled, giving off the impression that they were alive with fury. She looked ready to kill whoever woke her.

"Umm…" Shinji began weakly, "we kind of have a probl-"

He was cut off when Asuka walked over to the door and furiously attacked it, pounding and kicking it as if it had called her a bad name. The noise of the assaulted door matched that of Kiku's throes.

"MISATO WAKE UP!!!" She screamed as she head butted the door several times.

As her screaming drained her energy, she slowed down and slumped up against the door. Slowly, as if she were being turned into liquid, she slid down to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"I just want to go to sleep." She whined in a defeated voice.

Shinji began making a mental list of ways to wake up Misato as he stood watching Asuka. Suddenly an idea pops into his head.

"I think I have an idea." Shinji says before walking into the kitchen. After a few seconds, he comes back with a can in his hand. The can was proudly labeled Yebisu and happened to be Misato's favorite beer.

Asuka watched silently as Shinji held the beer as close to Misato's door as possible. With one hand grasping the can, Shinji used his other to pop the tab.

_Hiss_

Shinji stands still for a second and Asuka stares at him dumbly.

"You can't be serious. That's probably the dumbest-"

Asuka never got a chance to finish her sentence because the door busted open, sending Asuka stumbling down the hall only to trip and land flat on her face. The full volume of Kiku's screaming followed.

"Did you just open one of my beers?" Misato asked Shinji with a stern voice.

Her question was answered when she looked down and saw the opened can in his hand. Misato looked Shinji in the eyes before glaring at him and snatching the beer from his hand.

"Sorry Misato," Shinji said meekly, barely being heard over Kiku's crying, "but we had to wake you up. Kiku's been crying for the past five minutes."

Misato continued to glare at him as she raised the can to her mouth and took a sip. Even as she drank, her eyes burned a hole through Shinji's head.

"I'll go get her." Misato says before going back into her room, closing the door after her.

Shinji waited for a second before the door opened again with Misato holding a crying baby.

"Here." Misato says, dumping the baby unceremoniously into Shinji's arms before retreating back into her room.

Shinji sighed as Misato's door was shut in his face. He turned around and made his way into the kitchen, being careful to step over Asuka's limp body. Shinji gently set Kiku down on the kitchen table and went into the refrigerator for her formula.

As Shinji turned on the stove to heat the formula, his ears made out a groan from the hallway. Shinji turns around in time to see Asuka stumble into the kitchen and fall into the closest chair she could find.

Shinji doesn't say anything and finishes heating up the baby's drink. He turns off the stove and places the bottle on the table. Asuka looks from the bottle to Shinji as if expecting him to pick it up and begin feeding Kiku. Shinji simply sits down.

"Aren't you going to feed her?" Asuka asks.

"Well, I would but…" Shinji replies nervously, "I'm not sure how."

"You idiot, you just hold the bottle up to her face, like this."

Asuka grabbed the bottle and held it up to Kiku's face. Asuka was shocked when the baby pushed the bottle away and let loose a louder torrent of crying. After recovering, she looked up to see Shinji staring at her.

"You think that's funny?!" Asuka yelled as she threw the bottle at Shinji, "You do it!"

Shinji caught the bottle with his face and let it drop into his hands. Still not sure of what to do, he positioned the bottle haphazardly in front of Kiku's mouth. The baby ignored it completely and became even louder in it's crying. Asuka crossed her arms and smiled smugly at Shinji, satisfied that he had also failed.

A door could be heard opening in the hall and Shinji and Asuka looked over to see a rather tired looking Misato grumbling as she entered the kitchen. Wordlessly, she took the bottle from Shinji's hand and held it up to the baby. Kiku gladly accepted the bottle and began to drink the formula. Misato let out an exasperated sigh.

"I wish I could lactate for her," She said, "it'd be a lot healthier than all this formula. Too bad I've never been pregnant."

"Lactate?" Shinji repeated dumbly.

"Breast feed, dummkopf." Asuka answered, "And Misato, you can lactate even if you're not pregnant if you have the baby suckle you regularly. I should know because I took a semester of biology in college."

Shinji pretended he didn't hear what Asuka just said. The image of a breast-feeding Misato would be all too creepy for him.

"Hmmm…" Misato hummed thoughtfully as she flashed the children a mischievous smile, "I'll be right back."

She set the bottle back onto the table and paused for a moment to enjoy the looks on Asuka and Shinji's faces before she carried Kiku into her room. Shinji and Asuka sat in an uncomfortable silence. Asuka was the first to say something.

"I'm going to go back to bed and forget everything that just happened."

With that being said, she quickly got up from her seat and went into her room. Hearing her door shut, Shinji sighed. He thought about what Misato was doing in her room and shuddered. He paused for a moment to think.

'Maybe I should get some groceries,' He thought to himself as he remembered he has not gone grocery shopping since the night he attained Kiku, 'Asuka would probably get pissed off if I make instant food for breakfast.'

With the matter settled, Shinji went into his room and grabbed a jacket. Quietly, he went to his desk and opened the top drawer. In it was a book and a pencil. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he picked up the book, flipping it open to find several bills of money.

'I do feel kind of bad not letting Misato know about this,' He thought, 'but this money's probably better off with me anyways. At least this way I'll be able to afford food for us.'

Closing the book and replacing it into the drawer, he pulled on some socks and stepped out of his room when he heard a creaking sound and turned to find Asuka's door slightly open.

"Shinji?" Asuka's voice called from her door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to buy some groceries," Shinji explained, "last time I bought them, the guy gave me Kiku so I had to leave the groceries at the park to carry her."

"Oh…" Asuka said, pausing for a second, "Can I go with you?"

This took Shinji by surprise.

"Uh, sure." Shinji replied.

The door closed and opened again after a second. Asuka slipped out of her room wearing some sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a rather large coat. A moment later, the pair had put on their shoes and walked out the door. Leaving the apartment complex, they walked in silence through the early morning mist towards the local convenience store.

'Crap,' Shinji thought as he started shuddering, 'I should've worn something warmer.'

Asuka caught Shinji's suffering out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She ignored the protests in her head and decided that if Shinji couldn't dress himself, she would have to help him do it.

Shinji's eyes grew to the size of plates when he felt something draped over his shoulders. Turning, he saw that he was sharing Asuka's coat with the redhead.

"Don't get too excited baka," Asuka muttered, catching the look on Shinji's face and returning it with a deadly glare, "I'm just worried that if you get sick, you'll pass it on to Kiku."

Shinji just suppressed a smiled and kept walking, considerably warmer now.

**(August 20th, 2015, Tokyo-3 Apartment C902: 6:19 a.m.)**

A rather sinister looking man sat at a table drinking a soda.

"Hitaku, where'd we put those Nerv agents we found in the park?"

"I don't know, I think they're still in the car."

Tanako, bolted up into a standing position, spitting out a mouthful of soda.

"WHAT?!"

The two other men in the apartment cowered into the corner.

"Well, you didn't tell us where to put them!" Hitaku defended.

Tanako would hear none of it. He threw his half empty can of soda at them and began looking for more things to throw.

"YOU FUCKING MORONS! IF THOSE AGENTS ARE DEAD WHO THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO QUESTION!?"

Hitaku and Kiyashi just continued to cower as they tried their best to block the onslaught of chairs, newspapers and magazines.

**(August 20th, 2015, Katsuragi Residence: 6:59 a.m.)**

Misato yawned and sat up on her bed. As she did so, she felt something warm slide off her body. Looking down, she found that she had fallen asleep with Kiku on top of her. With a smile, Misato looked around her room and, picking up Kiku, calmly made her way out.

Upon exiting her room, Misato was nearly struck dumb by a smell. She followed it into the kitchen where she saw her two uncharacteristically quiet charges and a bored looking penguin. Furthermore, Asuka was without her traditional morning scowl, in fact, she even had a grin on her face. Misato was even more surprised when Asuka greeted her in a friendly manner.

"Good morning Misato," Asuka said cheerfully, "we're making Brotchen for breakfast."

'More like I'm making Brotchen for breakfast.' Shinji thought irritably while trying to keep a polite smile on his face, 'So that's why Asuka wanted to go grocery shopping with me, she wanted to make sure I made her German food,'

By this time, Kiku had woken up in Misato's arm and was studying its surroundings curiously. Misato let her down next to Pen Pen and took her seat at the table.

"So, making Brotchen huh?" Misato said slyly, "Sure that was all you two were doing while I went back to sleep?"

Asuka's smile was replaced by an angry frown and Shinji was blushing a deep red.

"Hey?!!? What's that supposed to mea-" Asuka began yelling before she noticed something missing, "Wait… Misato… why aren't you drinking any beer?"

"Well, since I'm going to start breast feeding Kiku," Misato replied, "I figured it'd be best to stop drinking beer."

Shinji sputtered something incoherent. Asuka ignored him and began saying something.

"That's crap," Asuka said blatantly, "you know you'll cave in after a week."

"Oh yea?" Misato replied, "Want to make a bet on it?"

"You have nothing to bet with." Asuka said with confidence.

"Oh yea?" Misato began, "How does 5,000 yen sound?"

Much to Misato's surprise, Asuka yawned and gave a bored expression. Asuka simply glanced at Shinji then back at Misato.

"Sorry," Asuka said, "not interested."

"What do you mean you're not interested?!"

"When it comes to money, I'm set for now."

Shinji cringed at this statement. He still had quite a lot from the night he got Kiku, however Asuka could easily run him broke.

"Fine," Misato said with a sneer, "how about if I don't drink beer for a week, you and Shinji have to hold hands with each other for an entire day."

"What?! How'd I get into this?!" Shinji complained.

"Shut up third!!!!" Asuka roared.

Shinji's mouth refused to close so he stood dumbly next to the oven. Asuka looked up and thought about it for a second.

"Fine." Asuka spat at Misato, "But if you even take a sip of beer before the week's up, we trade bedrooms."

"Deal." Misato said quickly before she could change her mind.

Shinji just sighed, accepting the cruel reality that he had no say in this matter. Asuka smile sinisterly and got up from her seat. Walking up to the fridge and grabbing a beer, she slammed it down onto the table and took her seat.

"Wow," Asuka began to say, "this nice frosty beer sure does look refreshing."

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Misato stuttered.

"What?" Asuka asked, feigning innocence, "You never said I couldn't tempt you."

"T-that's ch-cheating!" Misato screamed.

Before a full argument could erupt between the two female housemates, Shinji arrived at the table with some German bread rolls.

"Let's eat."

With that, the members of the Katsuragi household began stuffing their faces.

**(August 20th, 2015, Parking lot of Tokyo-3 Apartment C902: 7:30 a.m.)**

A man laid in darkness, long since passed the point of claustrophobia. Starving and dehydrated, he looked around his surroundings for an escape though he knew he would find none. All he remembered was that he had been inside the trunk of a car for what seemed like eternity. A tear managed to find it's way out of his eye as he remembered his family. One that he would most likely not be seeing again.

Suddenly, a blinding light entered the confined space the man was in, followed by a gust of fresh air. His lungs inhaled the breeze greedily and he felt as if a great pressure in his head had been relieved. However, not being used to sunlight after days spent in the dark of his confines, the blinding sunrays began sickening him with a throbbing headache. His eyes desperately trying to adjust to the light, he managed to make out the mangled forms of two other bodies in the trunk he was in.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the light was gone and the man was once again plunged into darkness, draining the last of the man's strength. The air became stagnant once more and the man would have begun sobbing if he had the energy. The last image in his mind was of his wife and his daughter. The memory faded as he closed his eyes.

The man could no longer think. His last bit of hope had been sapped away by the light. A dull pain registered to him when his head bounced off the bottom of the trunk. Then, realization hit him. The car was moving.

* * *

**Omake:**

**(August 20th, 2015, Parking lot of Tokyo-3 Apartment C902: 7:30 a.m.)**

"Alright you idiots, one of you open the trunk and see if any of them are alive."

Hitaku nodded obediently and walked over to the trunk of a black sedan. Jamming the keys into the lock clumsily, he unlocked the trunk and opened it up. He cringed as he was met by the blank stare of a dying man.

"Well?! Any of them alive?" Tanako shouted.

"Umm… sort of…" Hitaku replied as he closed the trunk, not wanting to look at those eyes any further.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, one of them is alive but he looks like he could kick the bucket any minute now."

Tanako groaned and smacked his forehead. Now he only had one agent to interrogate. It would take two to determine whether or not they lie.

'Well,' He reasoned to himself, 'one Nerv agent is better than none.'

Flashing a maniac smile, Tanako ordered his men to get in the car.

"Kiyashi, you drive. Hitaku, get in the back."

With a grunt apiece, the two henchmen got into the car. Stepping into the passenger seat, Tanako began to reassure himself.

'I'll make this bastard talk,' he thought, 'this is going to be fun."

He chuckled as the black sedan left the parking lot and headed towards the Tokyo-3 docks.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to anyone who's reading this fic. I'm planning on giving shout outs to all my reviewers at the end of the fic. Only reason I'm doing that is because… well there is no reason. Anyways, this chapter wasn't one of my favorites but I had my first case of writers block. It took almost a week till I stopped procrastinating and finished up the chapter. Yes, I know this entire chapter went pretty much nowhere, and wasn't very well written, but it sets up things to come. Also, I changed the rating from T to M because I'm going in a different direction than I was planning. Expect action and plenty of it. Anyways, keep reviewing. The support makes me want to write while the critism helps me improve. 

**Author's Rant (Completely optional):** I took a lot longer to update than I usually do. I'm sure part of it has to do with the fact that I recently got addicted to Ranma ½. Btw, writers block is a pain in the ass. I was literally stumped. I would be at football practice running laps but all I could do was think of things I could write about. I must've gotten flat backed (In other words 'knocked onto my ass') 10 times because I was so distracted by this fic. Even in summer school I hardly listened to what my teacher was saying (Not that I listen to him anyways.). If anyone has any suggestions to how to beat writer's block, please let me know. Thanks again to all the reviewers.


	5. Why the change?

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Neon Genesis: Evangelion. That belongs to GAINAX and Mr. Anno.

* * *

**(August 20****th****, 2015, Tokyo-3: 7:41 a.m.)**

The early morning fog had disappeared, giving Shinji and Asuka a clear view of the blue sky above them. Everything would have seemed as normal as it could get in Tokyo-3 had it not been for the baby Shinji was carrying.

"You know," Asuka said, trying to make some conversation, "you could just use the stroller we bought."

"I know," Shinji replied, "but I figured it'd be easier to carry her once we get to the school."

'This is going to be interesting.' Asuka thought as they approached Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School. She grinned at the thought of her friends' faces when they saw that Shinji was holding a baby. The grin abruptly faded when Asuka began to think about the rumors it would create. Though she liked being the center of attention, she didn't want half the school to think she had a baby with Shinji.

"Shinji," Asuka called, "as soon as we get to class you give the teacher the note Misato gave us. I'm going to let the class know why you're carrying around a baby."

"Okay." Shinji replied absently.

'Speaking of the note…' Shinji thought as he took it out of his pocket and opened it up to read, 'I wonder what Misato wrote.'

As he suspected, it made for an interesting read.

_To Who it May Concern,_

_Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu are going to be bringing my baby niece, Kiku, to class for the next few weeks. I trust that this shouldn't be an issue. I request that you keep a close eye on these two while they are in possession of the baby. Though Shinji isn't much of a threat, Asuka can be dangerous and unstable at times. If she demonstrates any behavior that may put the baby at risk, do not hesitate to handle the situation in any way you see fit._

_ Misato Katsuragi_

_ Nerv Chief of Operations _

As Shinji finished reading it through, Asuka snatched it out of his hand.

'Uh oh.' Shinji thought.

"Is this the note Misato gave you?" Asuka asked before reading it for herself.

After a few seconds, Asuka wordlessly handed the paper back to Shinji. Her face was a bit somber but other than that, Shinji could see no reaction to the letter. He continued to stare at her for a few minutes but she seemed adamant to keep her face unreadable. Shinji decided it would be safer not to say anything so they continued to school in silence.

**(August 20, 2015, Tokyo-3 Municipal High School: 7:51 a.m.)**

Asuka and Shinji managed to get past the gate into the school grounds with out too much attention. Shinji hunched over a bit to block people from getting a good view at the baby in his arms.

"Asuka!"

Shinji and Asuka turned towards to the direction of the voice and saw a brown haired girl waving and making her way towards them. Unfortunately, the blanket wrapping Kiku decided at that time to slip off, revealing her head. Hikari stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in Shinji's arms.

"Wait, Hikari, I can explai-." Asuka began before she was cut off.

"How could you two!!!!?!" Hikari screamed, "This is so wrong!!!!"

At this point a small crowd had gathered around the screaming girl. They looked curiously over at the two Eva pilots in the middle of their circle. Shinji slowly turned red from the attention and Asuka was growing uneasy.

"What's she yelling about?" asked a clueless classmate named Yoshi.

Asuka opened her mouth and started to say something but the school bell drowned her words out. Hikari calmed down enough to start sprinting to class.

"Hurry up baka," Asuka said, grabbing Shinji by the hand and dragging him off to class, "we got to get to class before Hikari starts telling everyone that we have a kid."

As the school bell signaling for class to begin rang, Shinji was dragged through the door of his classroom. The class stared at them until Asuka shoved Shinji towards the teacher's desk. Wordlessly, he scurried over to the principal with Misato's note as Asuka began talking to the class.

"Ok, so here's the deal-" She began before being cut off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND SHINJI HAVE A BABY!!!" Hikari screamed from her seat in the front.

Several jaws dropped and the teacher raised his eyebrows. Shinji froze then slowly looked towards where his friends sat in the back. He saw that Toji and Kensuke wore expressions of utter shock. Toji managed to snap out of his stupor first.

"What!?!? That can't be true, can it? Shinji, how could you!!?!" He yelled across the room.

"It's not true!" Asuka shouted.

"Then what's Shinji carrying in his arm?!?!" Hikari argued.

Asuka glared daggers into her best friend. Shinji just turned around and tried to hide both Kiku and his blush. Unfortunately, Kiku chose this moment to start crying. As the wail erupted from the blankets in Shinji's arms, Kensuke fainted and slumped out of his chair. Toji's eyes grew to enormous proportions. Hikari looked like she was about to start screaming again.

"IT'S NOT OUR BABY!!!!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S MISATO'S!!!!"

Toji's eyes grew even bigger and had Kensuke been conscience, he would have started crying. Hikari was dumbstruck. Silence fell over the entire class and Asuka realized that her words probably weren't clear enough. She opened her mouth to explain but was surprised when Shinji spoke up first.

"What she meant to say was that we're taking care of Misato's niece." Shinji said.

The tension in the room lifted and looks of relief replace the astonished expressions worn by the class. Hikari turned red from embarrassment. Asuka was looking at Shinji trying to decide whether to yell at him for cutting her off, or to thank him for saving them both.

"Thank you mister Ikari," The teacher said, "you and miss Sohryu can go to your seats now."

Hikari gave Asuka an apologetic look as she walked to her seat. Shinji just sighed and sat down in his desk with Kiku in his lap. He looked around the class until his eyes catch a hint of blue hair. Rei was sitting at her desk looking out the window as usual, seemingly undisturbed by the commotion. Glancing around the room once more, Shinji saw Asuka staring at him. Asuka stuck out her tongue and turn around to avoid his gaze. Soon, the class was back to normal.

The teacher's about to say something,' he thought to himself, 'if he says anything about second impact I can relax for the rest of the day, otherwise I have should pay attention and take notes.'

"Very interesting that Mr. Ikari happened to be in possession of a baby today. Before the second impact, I once had a job as a baby sitter. I remember that I once baby sat for a household in China…"

Shinji sighed and slumped up against the desk. Several students immediately busied themselves by opening up their laptops to use the Internet or chat with friends. Upon opening his school issued laptop to take notes, he was immediately besieged by a text message from Asuka.

PilotEva02: hey baka, your friends look like they ate Misato's cooking

Shinji turned around and looked behind him. He saw that Kensuke was still on the floor passed out. Next to him, Toji looked like something was bothering him. Shinji turned back to his laptop and replied to Asuka.

ShinjiIkari: yea they do look a little out of it. But imagine what went through Toji's head when you said it was Misato's baby.

Shinji heard a snicker come from the other side of the room.

PilotEva02: anyways, I'm going to take a nap so wake me when it's lunch.

As Asuka closed her laptop, she propped up a book in front of her to hide her face from the teacher and proceeded to fall asleep. Shinji was about to break out his SDAT player when he got a message from Toji.

TheBigSuzahara900: hey Shinji, sorry about the misunderstanding. I should've figured you and the red devil didn't do anything

ShinjiIkari: it's no problem. How's Kensuke doing?

TheBigSuzuhara900: he's coming around. So why are you taking care of the baby?

ShinjiIkari: Misato can't take bring it to Nerv so Asuka and me have to watch over it while she's at work.

TheBigSuzahara900: oh, so that's why. So, what's its name?

ShinjiIkari: Kiku.

TheBigSuzahara900: Kiku Katsuragi?

ShinjiIkari: yea.

TheBigSuzuhara900: I like that name.

Shinji paused for a second and wondered whether he should ask Toji why he looked so bothered. He decided it'd be better to let Toji bring it up.

TheBigSuzuhara: You know, Rei's looking at you.

Shinji turned and saw that the blue haired girl was indeed staring at him. Feeling slightly disturbed by this, Shinji looked back towards his laptop and talked to Toji for the remainder of class.

**(August 20, 2015, Tokyo-3 Municipal High School: 11:59 a.m.)**

Asuka counted the seconds until the lunch bell rang. She had woken up in time to find out that the teacher had spent the last four hours talking about his experiences in China. Sighing, Asuka glanced over at Shinji who was entertaining Kiku by waving a pencil in front of her face.

'That baka's been holding Kiku the whole day,' Asuka thought to herself, 'maybe I should take her off his hands for a little while.'

BRIING!!

The bell sounded and the classroom erupted with students getting up and heading towards the door. The teacher was still lecturing until he noticed half the classroom was empty. Making a note to continue his story about Peking Duck after lunch, he sat down at his desk and began to eat a sandwich.

Shinji was putting away his laptop when he saw Asuka coming to get her lunch from him. Surprisingly, she was smiling at him. She opened her mouth to say something but someone behind him began saying something.

"Ikari, what is that in your hands?" the person inquired in a monotonous but feminine voice.

Turning around, Shinji saw Rei looking at Kiku. Turning back, he saw Asuka still approaching him but with her smile replaced with a territorial glare.

"Keep your hands off her." Asuka growled at Rei.

Rei simply repeated her question to Shinji, ignoring the redhead's words. Shinji knew he was trapped. He couldn't be rude to Rei, but at the same time, he didn't want to piss off Asuka.

"Well, it's a baby," Shinji said avoiding eye contact with either female, "it's Misato's niece."

"I see." Rei replied apparently oblivious to Asuka's murderous glare, "May I hold it?"

Now Shinji was in deep trouble. A fly began buzzing around Shinji as if it were a buzzard circling a dying animal.

"Shinji! Don't you dare give her our baby!" Asuka screamed, progressively getting angrier.

"Huh?" asked a confused and increasingly alarmed Shinji, "Our baby? I thought it was Misato's. Anyways, Rei just wants to hold her. Right?"

"Correct." Rei answered, "Is there a problem pilot Sohryu?"

"Damn right there's a problem Wondergirl! No way in hell am I going to let touch Kiku!"

Rei decided not to answer and looked at Kiku. Rei's eyes became fixed upon the baby. For some reason she felt a certain bond between them. Not knowing why, she felt her hand being drawn towards the infant. She became oblivious to everything else. She didn't even see the hand that hit her.

SLAP!

"Ms. Sohryu!"

Shinji looked towards the location of the voice and saw that the teacher was still in the classroom and saw everything. Rei took her eyes off Kiku and stared at Asuka who glared back furiously. Shinji gasped when he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. Without another word, Asuka headed for the exit.

"Ms. Sohryu, you have clean up duties for the next three weeks!" The teacher yelled as she left the room.

Shinji was at a complete loss for words. Slowly standing up, he looked at Rei with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, "You still want to hold Kiku?"

"It is okay Ikari." Rei replied in her same monotonous tone, "I understand pilot Sohryu does not want me to make contact with the child. I will attempt to get her permission before making further actions towards the child."

Shinji was still confused even as he watched Rei leave the classroom. Looking down, he was puzzled to see Kiku staring after her. He sighed and left towards the roof of the school where he could find his friends and spend a few minutes thinking about what just happened.

When he did get onto the rooftop he saw something that got him worried. Toji was swearing at thin air. Kensuke had apparently recovered and was trying to console Toji. Walking over to his friends, Shinji managed to catch snippets of Toji's ranting.

"…And he knows he's not welcomed! I swear if they make us share rooms, I'm going to crack him in the face…"

"What's going on?" a confused Shinji asked Kensuke.

"Toji's cousin is moving in with him." Kensuke replied.

"…If that little ingrate's expecting me to show him around town, he's got another thing coming!" Toji continued yelling at the air.

"So I take it that they don't get along?" Shinji asked.

"You weren't here two years ago," Kensuke replied with a frown, "all those two ever do is fight."

"Sounds bad."

"You don't know the half of it. Anyways, Toji told me about the baby. You got to be careful, you guys almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Toji was letting out a string of curses in a manner very similar to the cursing method utilized Asuka, when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Dragging a grumpy Toji behind them, Kensuke and Shinji made their way back to class.

Upon entering the classroom, Shinji saw that Asuka had apparently calmed down and was talking to Hikari. At the back of the room, Rei looked like she had completely forgotten about the earlier confrontation.

'I wonder what got into Asuka,' Shinji thought, 'I know she doesn't like Rei but I've never seen her hit another girl before.'

He sat down at his desk and looked at the baby in his arms. As the teacher resumed his story about Chinese street vendors, Shinji sighed and thought about what his next move should be.

**(August 20, 2015, Tokyo-3 Municipal High School: 3:00 p.m.)**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Asuka was furiously underneath her placid expression. While her classmates rose from their seats and began filing out of the classroom, she contemplated why she was so enraged.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought to herself angrily, 'Why am I so worked up that Wondergirl tried to touch my baby… wait a minute… my baby? It's supposed to be Misato's baby… Wait, it's not even her baby….'

Asuka's thoughts were interrupted when Hikari shoved a broom in her face. Looking up, she could she her friend didn't really want to make her clean up the classroom. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would think that her friend was giving someone the death penalty. However, as class representative, it was Hikari's obligation to enforce the teacher's punishments.

"I'm really sorry about this Asuka." Hikari said timidly, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"It's alright, I screwed up." Asuka said shortly.

Hikari gave her one last apologetic look before leaving the classroom to head home. Asuka sighed and began sweeping the floor around her desk. Not bothering to raise her eyes from the floor, she continued sweeping around random areas of the classroom for nearly an hour. She wasn't paying much attention to her task anyways. Abruptly shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked around and saw that the sun was at an angle that cast golden shafts of light throughout the classroom.

Asuka jolted in surprise when she heard something behind her. Swiftly turning around and raising her broom to be used as a weapon, she saw Shinji staring at her from across the room with Kiku in his arms. For a second they just stood there.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Nothing," Shinji replied with a hint of uncertainty, "just figured that you might want to walk home together."

Asuka looked like she was going to lecture him about not needing his pity but stopped. Shinji felt extremely nervous when Asuka began laughing.

"What makes you think I would want to walk home with you?!"

'I knew it,' Shinji thought to himself, 'it'd probably make her happier if I just left.'

Shinji looked at the ground and turned around to leave. He made it to the door before looking back at Asuka and giving a fake.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."

'Crap,' Asuka thought, 'why do I always have to do that to him.'

Asuka was about to call him back inside the classroom when Kiku started crying. Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. He gave Kiku a strange look took a few more steps out the door. Kiku's wailing increased in volume and intensity. Asuka stood still and looked at the door. As Shinji walked back into the classroom, Kiku's eyes fell on Asuka and her crying stopped almost instantly.

'I wonder…' Asuka thought for a moment before walking over to Shinji's position by the door.

Wordlessly, Asuka stepped outside the classroom and walked halfway down the hall. A cry could be heard from inside the classroom. Asuka turned around and stepped back into the classroom. Kiku's crying stopped as Asuka entered her vision. Shinji was beginning to piece together the puzzle before him.

"I guess she likes you." He said blatantly.

"Maybe…" Asuka said using every ounce of will to restrain the joy she felt from entering her voice, "Shinji, let's go home."

As Asuka walked across the room to get her book bag, Shinji couldn't help but notice that the shafts of light from the window made Asuka look more attractive than usual.

**(August 21, 2015, Misato Residence: 12:39 a.m.)**

Asuka stared at the baby sleeping next to her. She didn't want to admit it but it felt nice having someone to sleep next to. She was glad that she offered to let Kiku sleep in her room for the night. Misato was working all night and Shinji wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping next to a baby. Asuka sighed and remember the events that took place during the day. She had gone grocery shopping with Shinji, slapped Rei in the face, and volunteered to make dinner after she left the school with Shinji.

'What are you doing to me?' Asuka wondered as she continued to stare at Kiku.

'The question is,' said a voice inside her head, 'what are you doing to yourself?'

'What do you mean? I was perfectly fine until Kiku showed up.'

'Yes, but Kiku is merely a baby. She cannot do anything to harm you or make you act different. Those are things only you can do to yourself.'

'I can't do this…' Asuka thought to herself as images of a doll ran across her mind, 'I'll only end up hurting her and hurting myself.'

'Why is that?'

'It happened to me, it'll happen to her. I can't let it happen again.' Asuka thought as she recalled the day she had been chosen to pilot Eva.

'Like I said, that is something only you can do. You will only hurt her if you wish to hurt her.'

'How will I know if I hurt her?' Asuka asked as visions of her mother ran through her mind.

'You will know if you hurt her, because you yourself have been hurt. Your past will be the key to your role in her future.'

'I understand.' Asuka thought slowly as a final image of her mother hanging from the hospital roof haunted her mind.

'So you will do it?'

'Yes… for both our sakes.' Asuka thought as slowly the visions faded and all she could see was a tiny face basked in sleep.

Asuka stared solemnly at the baby by her side. She knew that it would be up to her to protect the baby. She couldn't let the same tragedy befall Kiku. At that point Asuka made a vow. She would never let anyone harm Kiku. She would give her the type of childhood that she never had.

**(August 21, 2015, Tokyo-1 Docks: 1:45 a.m.)**

Tanako had a thoughtful, albeit insane, smile on his face as his two cronies rolled a crate up a ramp and unto a large ship. Hitaku pushed the crate across the deck and onto the side of the ship facing away from the dock. Looking over the railing, he could barely make out the shore on the other side of the bay. A full moon illuminated the fog that was slowly descending over the surface of the water, masking the gentle waves. Had they come for a less sinister purpose, Hitaku would find the view to be quite nice.

"Open it up." Tanako demanded as he motioned towards the crate.

Hitaku stepped back as Kiyashi materialized a crowbar and began opening up the side of the crate.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Hitaku asked Tanako.

Kiyashi gasped and jumped back when the side of the crate fell open and a medium sized mass rolled out. The moonlight revealed it to be a man covered in bruises and bound by rope. Blood was oozing from his various cuts.

"We got all we could out of him." Tanako said while shrugging, "He's nothing but a loose end now. That is unless he tells us what we want to hear."

A bone could be heard cracking as Tanako caught the man in the ribs with a kick. Tanako reached into his pockets and pulled out the wallet he had taken from the man earlier. Flipping through the contents, he began making idly conversation with the brutalized man.

"Well, seeing as how we kept you alive all this time, you can at least show some gratitude by telling me what I want to know Mr…" Tanako trailed off as he found the poor man's driver's license and read the name, "Tom Gruden. Perhaps you'd be more eager to talk if we paid a visit to your family."

Tom said nothing as Tanako took a photo from his wallet. Kneeling down to face his hostage, the crazed man help up a picture of middle-aged woman holding a child. Looking from the picture to his captive, Tanako flashed a cruel smile.

"What about it Tom? You can see these people again if you tell me why you were at the park."

Tom cried silent tears but said nothing. Section 2 Agents were trained never to reveal anything. In fact, it was by chance that he happened to have his wallet on him. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity. Tanako, however, was not amused by the agent's silence. His smile faded and was replaced by an ugly frown.

"I see how it is." Tanako said as he turned to Hitaku, "Take care of him, I'll go burn his ID."

With that, Kiyashi reached into the opened crate and produced an enormous cinderblock. Hitaku went to work tying a rope around the cinderblock and then proceeded to tie the other end around Tom's ankles. Picking up the cinderblock, Hitaku carried it over to the edge of the ship, dragging Tom with it.

"One more chance to give us what we want." Kiyashi offered with a looked of pity on his face.

The question was returned with a blank stare. Kiyashi shrugged and left, leaving Hitaku to finish the job. Giving the man a silent apology, he threw the cinderblock overboard. The rope became taught and yanked Tom off the ship and into the water.

A murky green surrounded his vision and a heavy feeling began to make its presence known within his lungs. Beginning to panic, he thrashed around, trying to scream but only producing an orchestra of bubbles. As his vision faded, a single image burned into his mind. The man died looking into the eyes of his wife.

* * *

**Omake:**

"AAAIIEE!!"

"Damn it Shinji!" Asuka screamed across the class at Shinji, "Don't make Kiku cry during class!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" He yelled back, "At least I didn't poke it in the eyes like you did!"

"You asshole!" Asuka screamed, "I didn't poke it in the eye!"

"Both of you shut up!" Screamed Hikari as she stood up in her desk, "You sound like third graders!"

"Yea! Listen to Hikari!" Toji interjected.

"Shut up stooge!" Asuka yelled at him, "You can go suck up to her later!"

"That was unnecessary!" Shinji yelled trying to defend his friend.

"Don't talk to Asuka like that!" Hikari raged.

As the four students continued to yell at each other, a student in the back of the room sighed. Rei stood up her desk and proceed to make her way to Shinji's desk. Taking the baby from Shinji's hands, she left the classroom and sat down on the floor, cradling Kiku in her lap. Apparently oblivious to the fact that a blue haired girl took a baby from the hands of a fourteen year old and left the class, the students inside continued to fire insults and threats at each other.

"Lilim…" Rei sighed as she looked thoughtfully at Kiku, "Such interesting creatures don't you think?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter took a bit longer to write than I would've liked. I don't really like it too much but the next chapter's shaping up nicely. I'm a bit confused as to what's going on with the site. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to violate the Terms of Service but for some reason, I can't seem to access my own story. Apparently it doesn't exist. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they're very valuable to me. 

**P.S.** Be sure to check out neutralizer's fic Happier Days. Not only is it a great fic, there's a pleasant surprise in chapter 12.


End file.
